


The Time Traveler's Husband

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: imagine a time when the truth ran free [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chameleon Arch, Harry!Blaine, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rory is Klaine's child, Time Travel, doctor!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the thousandth time since he'd dropped off the Doctor (fresh off the Chameleon Arch) at McKinley High two years ago and their son, Rory, at McKinley in the future, Harry brings out the fob watch to examine it.</p>
<p>Basically, Blaine is Harry Potter, Kurt is the Doctor, and this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Traveler's Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/gifts).



> He /is/ carrying a pocket watch as he comes down those stairs. Kurt does recognize him, and Rory is /so/ their child. And honestly? Half-wizard, half-time-lord? He's got to be the most freaking awesome child in the universe.

_“It’s dark now and I am very tired._

_I love you, always._

_Time is nothing.”_

_-Audrey Niffenegger_ , The Time Traveler's Wife

 

For the thousandth time since he'd dropped off the Doctor (fresh off the Chameleon Arch) at McKinley High two years ago and their son, Rory, at McKinley in the future, Harry brings out the fob watch to examine it. He still doesn't see anything special about it, but he knows that the writing on the back is in his husband's language and that the fob watch contains some of the most valuable memories in all of time and space. Even knowing that information, though, it's still hard to trust the Doctor's parting words before sending Harry off to enroll himself at Dalton a year ago under the cover of a bashed gay kid named Blaine Anderson. It's been a rough year for Harry, who had to take a de-aging potion to fit in as a sophomore, as he knows he can't go and see the Doctor- the Doctor has to come to him.

He hurries down the grand staircase at Dalton Academy, intent on getting to class on time. That is part of his instructions, after all. He remembers the Doctor's words with a fond smile:

" _Blend in. Don't do anything to draw negative attention to yourself. Oh, and Harry? Try not to draw too much_ positive _attention to yourself either. I know how you unconsciously use your magic to heighten your natural talent when you want something. That would also draw unneeded attention, even if you_ are  _only using what materials you have at your disposal."_

So that's what Harry's done. He's laid low, not breaking any rules, playing well with his roommate Jeff and only letting the façade of 'Blaine' down on the weekends, which he spends in the TARDIS. The only thing he is exceptional at is the Warblers, and that is only because he has to be in at least one extracurricular as part of his Dalton diploma. He can't help it if the Council decided he has the best voice in the group and gave him the soloist position. Otherwise, though, he has just waited for the Doctor to come and for them to _finally_  be together again.

Stepping off the stairs is when he finally hears it, the best sound in all of time and space- the voice of his husband and best friend, the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

Harry turns to look at the most beautiful face in the universe. Even slightly de-aged, smile lines gone, Harry recognizes the same face that he's spent who knows how many years watching, kissing, talking to, traveling with, _loving_. Even missing some of the signs of age the Doctor still has those strange color-shifting eyes ("Glasz, Harry. They're called glasz."), pale skin, sweeping hair, and smooth, noble features.

It _is_ strange, though, to look into the Doctor's eyes and not see thousands of years of history and wars and lives and loves staring back out at him. It actually kind of hurts to look into the Doctor's eyes and not see any hint of recognition. Harry knows every inch of the Doctor, has mapped out his skin and his sorrow, memorized and known his voice and his hopes as well as he does his own, and he knows that the Doctor (at least not the one under the Chameleon Arch) did the same. This beautiful person in front of him is unique in his own way, of course, but he isn't extraordinarily mind blowing in the way that the Doctor is.

Harry knows better than anyone that this boy isn't new at Dalton. No, he goes to McKinley, where he is the son of a mechanic and, by the looks of the half-covered-with-makeup bruise on his right wrist, bullied for being gay. It's obvious, to someone as well-trained as Harry, to see through disguises, and what he sees makes him angry. Who dares hurt his husband, such a wonderful, beautiful man who has only ever hurt someone as the very last resort, even when he himself was being hurt?

As much as it hurts, he schools his expression. He knows that Kurt has no idea who he is, and he'd be more likely to scare him than to help if he tried to defend him, so he sticks out a hand in offering.

"I'm Blaine," he says, and he sees the Doctor's eyes widen slightly, almost as if in recognition. For a moment hope rises in his chest, but then it falls when the Doctor just smiles and shakes his hand.

"Kurt."

And Harry's heart breaks, for he knows beyond any doubt that he still has a long time to wait, but that doesn't stop him from taking Kurt's hand and guiding him to the Warblers, to a safe haven and to Harry's heart. Because Harry knows that he will get to know this other version of the Doctor, and someday, when the time is right, he will open the watch and release the heart within.

_*~*~*_

_"Our hands were meant to hold each others, fearlessly and forever, which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you, it's always felt like I was remembering you from something. As if every lifetime you and I have lived, we've chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity. And I just feel so lucky that I found you so soon in this lifetime because all I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do, is spend my life loving you."_

_*~*~*_

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a sequel if someone requests it.


End file.
